fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhad o Ceo
---- |romaji= Raddo o Sheo |type= |parent magic or ability=Water Magic |parent item= |users= }} Rhad o Ceo ( , Raddo o Sheo lit. "Protective Mist of the Silver Lake"), otherwise regarded as the Blessing of the Silver Lake (銀湖の恩恵, Ginmizūmi no Onkei), is an used by . Overview Rhad o Ceo is an especially unique , which can only be given to humans by Sinnan, protector of the Silver Lake, the original creator of the spell. It is a legendary prize, myths circling Ishgar of the healing properties of the lake and its blessing. Its roots can be traced back to Water Magic, , and , using aspects of the properties of each magic to form a defensive swath of mist around the blessed that can protect them against most forces. The spell is performed by releasing their magic power, conglomerating, thickening and generating particles of water until their body is covered in a shroud of silver, shimmering mist. As previously stated, this mist has incredible defensive and healing properties, decreasing the risk of injury for those who wield it. First and foremost, the mist is capable of blocking Magic and Curses, causing these effects to be broken down and dissipated within an instant, nullifying all magical effects. It has acid-like properties— breaking apart even solid spells such as Earth Magic and Metal Magic. Anything that has been manipulated via magical effects is dispelled with contact. However, the user may become invulnerable they are still prone to physical attacks such as bullets, arrows, and blades. While they may be capable of removing a magical effect on a weapon while it is within range, they are not capable of dissipating physical attacks. The second major property of Rhad o Ceo is the incredibly enhanced healing bestowed upon the user via the misty coat around them. The water molecules are magically enchanted and when making contact with wounds, they are capable of drastically increasing the rate at which their tissue cells regenerate and repair, healing all wounds to the flesh within moments for smaller wounds and within five for larger. It does not affect brain or bone trauma. The mist also is detoxifying, removing powerful poisons and relieving their body of fatigue toxins and stress to drastically increase their physical stamina, though it does not affect any of their other attributes. The two aspects of Rhad o Ceo are powerful on their own, but when combined serve as a near impenetrable defense. Even when physical attacks pass through the mist, the user is usually able to block, dodge or minimize the damage dealt, giving their body ample time to recover. However, should they be mortally wounded, even while this spell is in effect, the user will die before they are able to recover. Trivia *The literal meaning of this spell is a combination of Welsh and Gaelic, meaning Blessing of the Fog. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Ancient Spell Category:Water Magic Category:Water Magic Spell Category:Nullification Magic Category:Nullification Magic Spell Category:Healing Magic Category:Healing Magic Spell Category:Spells Category:Spell Category:Author-Exclusive Content